Television and television advertising have existed for many years. Traditionally, television advertisements have been linearly inserted within a program through ten, fifteen, or thirty second segments or spots. Advertisers can purchase advertising spots based on the television programs the advertisers believe their customers may be watching. These spots are interspersed in the broadcast and typically do not involve interactivity with the viewer.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.